Fae Ziarre
by Fidele
Summary: All her life she dreamt of magical creatures, incantations and of flying broomsticks. She dreamt of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now her dream has finally come true.


The girl walked from her front door, ignoring the warnings of the rumbling thunder, she left her umbrella at home. She wasn't always this optimistic, but today was different today was the first day of the rest of her life. So many times had she sat in her empty bedroom dreaming of a place, a place far away from this cold empty house. She dreamt of magical creatures, incantations and of flying broomsticks. She dreamt of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The young woman, who could be no older than twelve, walked wide eyed through the crowded platforms. When she came to an archway between platforms nine and ten she seemed tremble slightly and glance around warily to see if anyone was watching, then she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes tightly closed and ran straight at the brick archway, which by the time she opened her eyes had vanished. A red train stood gleaming in front of her the plack on the front read Hogwarts Express; she couldn't believe it she was finally here. The whispers of the trains praise floated around her.  
  
She made her way on to the train and was greeted by the roar of students in the crowded corridors. She made her way to an empty compartment and after putting her belongings on the rack she sat resting her head against the cold window when someone interrupted, "Do you mind?" the stunning first year said while motioning to the seat across from the girl. Glancing up the girl nodded her head toward the seat and leaned back against the window. "My name is Krystal Acantha." She mumbled. "What's yours?" The girl once again acknowledged her presence and lifted her head from the window and glared and the beautiful girl across from her and dropped her head back against the window, once again ignoring the girl. "What's that you're holding?" Krystal asked even though it was obvious, the girl was holding a green pendant which was obviously very important to her as she held it locked between her pale fingers as if someone was going to steal it at any moment. This time the girl didn't even raise her head she just ignored Krystal. The rest of the trip was filled with awkward silence and the light shuffling of movement within the compartment.  
  
Soon enough they arrived at Hogwarts the excitement pulsated through the girls' veins as she changed into her tattered school robes. The anxious girl followed the crowd through the corridor and on to the platform. "First years this year" a thunderous voice broke through her thoughts, she glared up and saw a huge creature that had to be at least 15 feet tall. Trying to hide the shock on her face she glanced around at the other first years whom all seemed to be shaken as well. She followed in the back of the crowd until they came to a lake in front of the castle, they all got in boats and paddled to the other side of the shore and started to work their way up to the castle. When they were in the castle an old lady with a crooked nose and tiny spectacles peered down at them, "Welcome first years, I am professor McGonagal I am head of Gryffindor house and teacher of transfiguration. Soon you will be sorted into your houses, which are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."  
  
The voices of the first years grew louder and louder as the sorting ceremony drew nearer. "Ok, it's time. First years follow me." McGonagal explained. The nervous students followed her through the huge doors and into the great hall which was dimly lighted with floating candles and the stars shinning down on them. The first years gathered around the front steps where the teachers table was. McGonagal grabbed her parchment and yelled "Acantha, Krystal" the girl stepped forward trembling slightly she walked to the stool and the hat was placed on her head "Gryffindor" the hat shouted as a loud roar erupted from her table and she ran to the table and was greeted by her new house mates. Finally the last student was called "Ziarre, Fae" the girl stepped forward, still clenching the emerald pendant which was now glowing; she nervously flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder revealing the fairy tattoo on her neck. She climbed on to the stool and as the sorting hat debated which house to put her in, she couldn't help but think of what the future held, she could do anything she wanted, she was a witch. Just then she heard the sorting hat yell "Slytherin!" Her new house erupted in a deafening roar; she walked to her new table grinning brightly. She plopped down on a bench at the end of the table and shook everyone's hands, but one boy caught her eye, his blonde hair and charming smile seemed too familiar, she shook the feeling off and dug in just as the rest of her table did. 


End file.
